


The Fickle Finger of Fate

by TheRoseyOne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, a crazy idea I had one day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseyOne/pseuds/TheRoseyOne
Summary: Aang has spent years looking for Katara in crowds. When he finally decides it's time to stop fate has other ideas.





	1. Aang

**Aang**

Anytime he was in a town for more than a few days Avatar Aang made sure to go to the local school and visit with the children.  _She_  started that trend when they were together. She told him that the kids would get a kick out of meeting the avatar and seeing that he was a real person, and she was right. Every time he stepped on a gym floor or an auditorium stage he thought about her, looked through the crowd for her even though he knew she wasn’t there. Those weren’t the schools she worked at, but this one was.

They’d had a month-long affair with a messy ending that ruined a friendship they’d started while they trained with Master Pakku as children. The argument was stupid, really, nothing that they couldn’t have worked through, but they were both so stubborn neither would talk to the other, and soon it was time for Aang to be on hi way to the next place. He thought often about calling her, but he let time slip away. After a month, he thought he had waited too long, but he’d give it a try.

He cared about her, and though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he knew he loved her. Aang decided it was time to give her a call so they could talk things out. When she didn’t answer he left a message, but she didn’t call him back. Common sense told him to let it go, but his heart wouldn’t let him. It was then he decided to leave it up to fate.

_If we cross paths again, it’s a sign. If I see her again, then we’re meant to be together._

After five years he’d given up on seeing her again. She was probably dating someone, or married. Raava knew he hadn’t been lonely all this time. His mind briefly jumped to the handsome jetsetter from the Fire Nation. Like him, she was in the past.

He walked across the gym floor, and scanned the crowd for her as he answered the children’s questions; he couldn’t help it. This was her home town, the school she’d just started at when they’d gone their separate ways almost six years ago.

He considered pretending to fall and bump his head so he’d have to go see the nurse, but he decided against it. She’d laugh at him…if she was even still there.

The teachers filed the children out and the administration came to speak to Aang. As he talked to the principal he considered asking about the nurse, but he didn’t. It was best that he leave it alone. He shouldn’t meddle with fate. It had been too long. Things had changed

Aang walked out of the gym, into the entry way and saw her standing there “Katara.” He breathed as if he thought he was seeing things “Hi.”

“Hi Aang.” She said quietly with a soft smile on her face “I heard you were here.” She slid her hand into her scrub pockets.

He brushed his feet across the floor “Yeah. I figured the last set of kids I talked to here were in middle school by now, so it would be good to show my face.”

“Makes sense.”  Her smile dropped, she seemed nervous “Um, I’m sorry I didn't call you back then.”

He held his head down “Yeah. I probably should have tried again.”

“If you have some time later, maybe we can go to the coffee shop and talk.”

The both turned when the heard the gym door open. A woman stuck her head out and smiled when she saw Aang “Oh good,I found you.” She laughed as she stepped out “Would you believe I got lost.”

Aang felt his cheeks get hot as she walked toward him. She stopped beside him and grabbed his hand with both of hers “You were great, I’m so glad I came.”

He looked a Katara, hoping she could understand the apology he was saying in his head, then he looked at the woman “Honey, this is Katara.” He turned and saw the split second Katara squinted her eyes at him “Katara this is Yee Li.”

Katara gave Yee Li a kind smile and a shallow bow “Hello.”

Yee Li bowed in return “Katara. The friend from training. It’s so great to meet you. Aang has told me so much about you.”

Katara looked at Aang and he considered borrowing into the ground “Oh really. I hope they were nice things.”

“Only that you’re the best water bender he’s ever seen. And you and your family are very nice.” She leaned closer to Aang “I told him that he should take some time and visit, but he’s so hard headed. I’m glad he ran into you.” She looked up at him “It’s fate.”

He let out a nervous chuckle “Yeah, fate.”

“We should all go out.” Yee Li chirped, she reached into her pocked and offered Katara her phone “Can I get your number so we can plan something.”

Katara reached for the phone reluctantly “Sure.” And added her number.

Things were getting really strange really fast and Aang didn’t know how to stop it

Yee Li took the phone back “Great. Can I give you mine?”

“Oh, yeah.” Katara handed her the phone.

Aang was happy for the sound of someone coming down the hall, someone to draw attention away from this uncomfortable situation.

“Mom! Guess what!”

Aang turned to see a little boy release the hand of the woman he was walking with and start running toward them.

“Walking feet” The woman called after him, but the boy didn’t stop.

He looked at Katara, who had a bright blush across her cheeks. She turned and looked at the boy.

“I saw the Avatar.” He said as he skidded to a halt and bumped into her leg. He looked at the people in front of him and his mouth dropped. He grabbed her hand and whispered “It’s him.”

Katara brushed her hand across the boy’s wild hair. She spoke sweetly “Sweetie, Miss Nutha said for you to walk. You have to follow directions so you don’t get hurt.”

The boy turned to his teacher who had reached the group “Sorry Miss Nutha.”

“It’s okay.” She said with a smile. She bowed politely at Aang and Yee Lin and they did so in return “Half of the kids forgot their coats, so my Helper-of-the-day and I came to get them.” She turned to the boy “Come on.”

The boy didn’t move. He was looking at the Avatar. Katara looked at Nutha and waved a hand “He can stay a minute.”

She smiled “Okay.” And went into the gym.

Aang looked at the boy, then at Katara and back. Katara had a protective hand on The child’s shoulder, but she was looking into Aang’s eyes like she was trying to read his mind. She didn’t look away as she spoke to the child “Sweetie, this is Avatar Aang and Miss Yee Li.” She finally looked down at the boy, brushing her hand through his hair again “Guy’s, this is my son,” she looked at Aang again, a hint of moisture dancing in her eyes “Bumi.”

Yee Li stooped down to the boy’s level “Hi. How old are you?”

“Five.” The boy said shyly.

“You’re so tall.” She said in her chipper tone.

Nutha came back with an arm full of coats. Katara looked down at Bumi “Sweetie, go help Miss Nutha. If you don’t do your job, she and Ms. Misumight not give you a new one next week.”

“Okay Mom.” He went over and took the two coats his teacher was handing him “Bye Mr. Avatar.”

Aang forced a smile “Bye buddy.”


	2. Katara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her POV

Katara stood nervously in the entranceway, wondering how she would start. She had to hell him. She felt horrible for keeping this from him for so long.

They’d had that stupid argument and stopped talking. Even when he called her a month later she’d been too stubborn to answer the phone or call him back.

_I should have. I should have called him back._

But she hadn’t, even after she realized she was pregnant. She decided that she could raise the baby alone just as her father had raised her and her brother alone. But she hadn’t taken the fact that her father had no choice into consideration.

She managed well. Her brother and father helped her often. Motherhood was tougher than she imagined, but nothing she couldn’t handle, until a week earlier.

_“My Daddy’s getting on the plane today. He’s coming to see me for a whole week.” The little girl said as she placed a large block on top of the house she and Bumi was building._

_“I don’t have a daddy.” Bumi said matter-of-factly._

_Katara stopped in her tracks and looked at him. She sat the sandwiches on the table and walked over to them “Ming, why don’t you go wash your hands for lunch.”_

_“Okay.” The little girl said jumping to her feet and running to the bathroom. Katara caught Bumi’s hand as he went to follow “Wait, I want to ask you something.”_

_She walked him over to the couch and they sat down together “Sweetie, why did you tell Ming you didn’t have a daddy.”_

_The boy shrugged “Cause I don’t.”_

_Katara’s heart broke. This was her fault, she had to fix it “You do have a daddy Bumi,” she said, trying not to let her voice betray the guilt she was feeling._

_Bumi looked confused “I never saw him.” He looked at his mother “You look sad. Did my daddy die like GranGran?”_

_“No Baby.” She gathered him into her arms “Your daddy is alive. He’s just…he’d been on a really long trip. I’m going to get in touch with him and see when he can come see you.”_

_The boy smiled, excitement dancing in his eyes “Really?”_

_She smiled “Really. But for now, let’s just keep that between us. Okay?”_

_“Okay Mom.” He hugged her and ran off to the kitchen with his friend._

She was lost in thought when she heard him “Katara. Hi.”

She fought the urge to pull at her low pony tail “Hi Aang. I heard you were here.” She stuck her hands in her pockets, trying to look relaxed and casual even though her stomach was doing backflips.

He was shifting his feet, and trying to make small talk. “Um, I’m sorry I didn’t call you back then.” She needed to get to the point. Ask him to meet her somewhere they could talk. “If you have some time later, maybe we can go to the coffee shop and talk.”

Then pretty, pretty Yee Li showed up, and then Bumi. Fate was grinding its heel into her and she knew deserved it. She knew the second Aang saw Bumi he would figure it out, the fact that the child was named in honor of his closest friend didn’t help either.

Aang could barely take his eyes off her and Bumi. She wanted to tell him everything right then and there, but it wasn’t the time or place.  And, to make matters worse, Yee Li was there. Katara knew she had to figure something out, but not right now. “I, uh, I better get back to my office.”

“Okay. We’ll be in touch.” Yee Li answered so pleasantly it made Katara sick. Why couldn’t she be unlikeable, it would make all this a tiny bit easier. Katara smiled, nodded, and walked away.

That was a disaster. It started out going well, then went awkward faster than a snowball rolling downhill. She hoped there was no one waiting in her office so she could wallow in her embarrassment in peace. Then she felt a hand catch her wrist. She turned and found herself looking into Aang’s face.

“What time can you come to the coffee shop.” There was an urgency in his voice, a desperation in his eyes.

 “A little after nine. Sokka won’t be able to come babysit until then.”

“I’ll be there.” He let her go and turned to walk back to Yee Li.

She played with her ponytail as she walked back to her office.


	3. Coffee

Aang walked into the little coffee shop and looked around. Very little had changed since he, Katara and Sokka hung out there in their late teens and early twenties. He walked up to counter and ordered an espresso before heading to the booth in the back of the shop. He looked at his phone, he had fifteen minutes to get his nerves together before Katara got there.

Katara had a baby, his baby, there was no doubt about that. Bumi was five years old, and, if Aang’s math was right, his birthday had been in the past month. He missed his son’s birthday…five of them, because Katara didn’t see the need to tell him she was pregnant.

~

‘You’re late.” Katara snapped at her brother from the end of the hall as he let himself in.

He paused “Hi Katara. Yeah work was great.” He closed the door “No, I didn’t mind changing my plans at the last minute so I can babysit.”

Her shoulders sagged “I’m sorry.”

“So where are you going what’s so important.”

“I gotta go meet someone.” She said quickly as she pulled her coat on.

He blocked the door and crossed his arms “You mean I gave away pro-bending tickets so that you could go on a date?”

“It’s not a date, Sokka. Move. I don’t want to be late.”

“Then what’s so important?” he asked, planting his feet firmly on the ground and leaning on the door.

“I need to be in the coffee shop in five minutes.” She huffed “Move.”

“It’s right down stairs.”

“Sokka.” She growled.

He shrugged and crossed his arms “Guess you’re gonna be late.”

She turned her head to the side and mumbled “I’m going to meet Aang.”

Sokka twisted his head the side “You’re what?”

She looked at him “I’m going to meet Aang, okay.”

He reached behind him and opened the door. When his sister walked out he said, “About damn time.”

~

Katara walked to the little coffee shop next to her apartment building. She went there nearly every day but, in that moment, she was nervous to walk in. She knew that Aang had been stewing over the situation for hours and, by now, he was probably ready to yell at her and storm out.

That’s what they did, air benders, deflect and evade. It always pissed her off when they were training, and it still did. That’s why she’d stop talking to him, instead of finishing the argument and dealing with the consequences he danced around the subject and left.

The argument she built up in her head bolstered her courage. She walked in and spotted him sitting in the booth in the corner, their booth. She spoke to the barista, then went over to him.

“Hi, Aang.”

He looked up at her, “Hi.”

Katara sat down across from him “Sorry I’m late, Sokka cut it a little close.”

“Actually, you’re right on time.”

She smirked “Good.” She laced her fingers on the table in front of her and twiddled her thumbs for a moment, then she looked up at him. It was time to get to the point “I’m sorry you met Bumi like that. I wanted to sit you down and talk to you first.”

He looked down at the table and exhaled. Then he asked the first thing that popped into his mind “Why’d you wait so long.”

 She looked at him. He was so calm it was eerie “When I first found out I was still mad. Then I was just being hard headed.” She sighed. It was so hard to admit this “Then I was scared.”

Aang looked up at her. He had never known Katara to be afraid of anything “What were you scared of.”

She exhaled “That you wouldn’t believe me, or you would think he wasn’t yours,” she didn’t want to tell him her biggest fear, but she’d kept it all for too long. It was time to put it all out on the table “or that you wouldn’t want him.”

Aang was taken aback “Why would you think I wouldn’t want my own kid?”

Katara opened her mouth, then she closed it and turned her head.

“Katara. Tell me.” He urged.

She didn’t look at him “I was scared you wouldn’t want him because you didn’t want me.” She tried not to let the tear fall, but it rolled down her cheek.

He was confused “What makes you think I didn’t want you?”

She finally looked at him, “You basically said it.”

“I never said that.” He defended, a hint of anger in his voice.

She didn’t like his tone “You said you couldn’t change your life for me.”

He started at her, his mouth agape. Had he really said that? “That’s not what I meant.”

She held her head down again “That’s what you said.”

Now he understood why that argument all those years ago went south so fast. Katara thought that he was saying that he didn’t want to be with her. He put his hands on top of hers and spoke gently “Katara. Will you look at me?” she looked at him “That’s not what I meant. I guess it just didn’t come out right. What I meant was I was still trying to get the hang of all this diplomatic and Avatar duty stuff and I couldn’t change anything, not even for you.” He squeezed her hand “I wanted to be with you. I’ve spent years wishing we would cross paths again so I could tell you I loved you.”

Katara smiled a bit, then she remembered Yee Li. She pulled her hands away “And then you met Yee Li, and now you love her.”

“I…” Aang bit his lip “I don’t exactly know how I feel about her.” he confessed. He didn’t know why he was spilling his guts to Katara. “We’ve been dating for a few months. This is the first time we’ve been on a trip together.” He shook his head “When she asked if she could tag along I started to tell her no, but I just couldn’t.”

Katara sat back farther and dropped her hands into her lap “So, does she know where you are now?”

“No.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That I was taking my glider out for a while.” He tapped the collapsed glider beside him.

“Why didn’t you tell her the truth?”

“I didn’t know how to. What was I supposed to say? Hey Honey. I’m going to see the girl I unknowingly knocked up to talk about the lovechild I just found out about today.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have put it like that.”

They were quiet for a moment. Aang smiled at the thought of Bumi “How is he.”

Katara smiled “He’s great. He’s smart, and active, and imaginative.”

Aang laughed “So he’s hyper and he tells wild stories.”

Katara laughed “How’d you kow?”

“Because that’s how my teachers used to describe me.”

“He’s more like you than I thought.” Her smile faded “I’m sorry you’re just getting to meet him.”

“Yeah.” Aang said, his face becoming serious “I am too. Does he know about me?” Katara sadly told him the story of how she decided she needed to get in touch with him. Aang deflated more “I hate that he felt like that.”

She shook her head “It’s not your fault. It’s mine.”

“What are you going to tell him?”

“I want to tell him the truth, if that’s okay with you?”

He smiled “I want that more than anything else. Can I be there when you tell him?”

“I’d like that.”

He grinned “Can we tell him tonight?”

Katara laughed “He’s asleep right now.”

“Well can I see him? I promise I won’t wake him up.”

~Sure. Just let me order something for Sokka and we can go.”

“Great.”

Aang watched Katara slide out of the booth and go to the counter. He pulled out his phone and texted his girlfriend:

                Ran into some old friends. Don’t wait up.

Then grabbed his glider and walked over to the counter. The barista glanced from Katara, to him and back and smiled as she handed Katara the drink “Here you go.” She raised her eyebrows at Katara a couple of times “Have a good night.” She said suggestively.

“You stop that.” Katara said with an embarrassed giggle “It’s not like that.”

She looked at Aang “Sure it’s not.” And winked. Aang blushed and she giggled. She leaned on the counter “Tell that sexy ass brother of yours I said ‘Hi’.”

Katara shook her head and started walking away “You’re sick, you know that?” Aang followed her.


	4. Yee Li

She felt the tension when she walked into the entryway. At first she chalked it up to them being old friends who hadn’t seen each other in a while, but it felt like more. Then little Bumi showed up. The little boy looked so much like Aang, especially his eyes. They were this grayish blue and reminded her of a stormy sea. She always told Aang that she loved the way his eyes looked like the sky before a storm.

Yee Li wondered immediately why Aang didn’t tell her, but when she saw his face, she knew. Aang hadn’t told her because he didn’t know himself.

On the ride back to the hotel she wanted to ask him questions, but she wasn’t sure how to approach it, so she didn’t say anything. She would leave it up to him to tell her. Instead she talked to him about what it was like to be in the audience with the children and their teachers while he spoke. He held up his end of the conversation, but it was half-hearted, and he was even more quiet when they got back to the room.

Aang meditated for an unusually long time, then took a shower, got dressed and said he was going out for a glide. She knew better. Yee Li knew he was going to meet Katara, but she didn’t get why he felt like he had to lie about it. He wasn’t gone very long before she got a text.

**Ran into some old friends. Don’t wait up.**

She frowned at her phone. Why did he feel the need to tell her half-truths? Was this something that Aang did? He certainly didn’t seem like the lying type. He’d been open and honest until this point, now he’s sneaking around and lying.

Yee Li was starting to upset herself, so she called her friend Won Yee to talk about it.

“And how do you know this kid is his?” Won Yee asked.

“Its obvious. Bumi looks so much like him, it’s eerie.” Yee Li answered.

“And what does that mean? Yee, he’s the Avatar. I’m surprised he hasn’t had this issue before. Girls love to claim they have babies for famous men.”

“Katara seems nice.” Yee Li defended “I don’t think she’s like that.”

Won Yee sighed “So she just happens to come out of the blue after all these years and she has his kid. Come on Yee Li, don’t be stupid.”

“What can I do about it. He hasn’t even told me anything yet, I figured it out. What if he doesn’t say anything about it””

“Then tell him that you know. Tell him that it’s obvious what’s going on and that he needs to go have a DNA test before he does anything.”

Yee Li was hesitant, but she knew that her friend had a point. There were a lot of unscrupulous people in the world, and, although it didn’t seem like it, Katara could be one of them. “I’ll think about it. Thanks”

“You know I’m just looking out for you, right.”

“I know. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay. Keep me updated.”

Yee Li nodded “I will. Bye.”

* * *

 

Bumi laid across the twin sized bed, his head half off the pillow, his mouth wide open and snoring like a 50-year-old man. Aang stood at the bedroom door smiling.

“He’s amazing.” He said quietly, worried he would wake the boy.

Katara laughed “He sleeps like Sokka.”

Aang smiled “It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Katara shook her head and walked away, but Aang didn’t notice. He was too busy admiring Bumi. _His son Bumi_ , who was the most amazing thing he’d ever laid eyes on in his life.  He turned around when he heard Katara clear her throat.

She looked up at him, almost shyly “I think you should have this.” She held a thick, royal blue book out to him.

“What’s that?” he asked, looking at book, then back to her.

“Come on.” She held the book to her chest with one hand and took his with the other “I’ll show you.”

Aang followed Katara down the hall, closing his hand around hers. She’d forgotten that feeling; his hand wrapped around hers, strong yet gentle. But then she thought about those times when his grip was just strong and came with the sound of her name groaned into her ear.

She bit her lip as they entered the living room and fought back the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. This was not the time to be thinking about sex; those times were over. Now was the time to talk about Bumi. She released his hand and they sat on the couch.

Sokka walked by whistling. He paused and announced “I’m crashing here tonight. See ya later.”

Katara looked to the doorway “Where are you going?”

“Coffe shop.” He answered with a wink and a couple of clicks of his tongue.

Katara shook her head and laughed “Tell Amaka I said Hi.”

He opened the door “I’ll be back.”

“Alone!” Katara called out and Aang laughed as Sokka closed the door.

Katara rubbed her hand across the cover of the book then handed it to Aang. He took it, sat it in his lap, then opened it. There was a picture of Katara, visibly tired and happier than he’d ever seen her She was holding a newly born Bumi in her arms.

He looked at the picture for a moment, trying to control the ache in his heart and the emotion, then he looked back at Katara “I can’t take this.”

He looked heartbroken, but Katara forced a smile onto her face “Yes you can.” She looked down at the picture “I lived it.” She looked up at him “It’s my fault you didn’t. I have copies of all of the pictures, you should have these.”

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded before he started flipping through the pages. There were pictures of feedings, bathtimes, playtimes, storytimes, every milestone and many happy moments. The farther Aang got into the book, the sadder he got, the angrier he got. He’d missed five years that he didn’t have to, that he never would have had he know he had a child. He couldn’t take it anymore. He shut the book and closed his eyes “I missed so much.” He whispered to himself.

Katara felt ashamed “I’m sorry.”

He didn’t look at her “I, uh, didn’t bring a bag or anything. Can I leave this here and come and get it tomorrow?” he stood up.

She stood up, her head down “Yeah…okay.” He started walking and she followed him to the door “We’ll tell him when you get back.”

He put his hand on the doorknob, then looked back at her “What time should I come?”

She looked up, but not into his eyes. She just couldn’t “Whenever you want. We don’t have any plans for tomorrow.”

He quietly said “okay” and left.

* * *

 

Aang landed on the balcony of his and Yee Lee’s hotel room and looked out over the Southern Water Tribe. His life was completely different than it had been 12 hours ago, and he hadn’t really taken the time to talk to anyone about it. He decided that he’d call Gyatso when the sun came up, but, for now, he needed to talk to Yee Li. She deserved to know what was really going on.

He turned to knock on the glass door, but saw her walking up to open it for him. He pasted a pleasant smile on his face as she opened the door.

“Did you have a good time with your friends.” She asked sweetly, closing the door when he walked in.

He leaned his staff against the wall and took her hand “Li. I need to tell you something.” He walked her over to the bed and they sat down together. He looked away and took a deep breath.

“What is it Aang?” she asked, concern written all over her face.

He steadied his nerves and looked at her “Before I left the last time I was here Katara and I had-“

He was drawing his words out, so she decided to help him along “Sex?”

Aang stretched his eyes for a second and embarrassment showed on his face. He scratched the back of his head “Well, it was more than sex.”

Yee Li raised an eyebrow “A relationship?”

He shrugged “Not quite a relationship.”

“An affair?” she pressed.

“Well I wouldn’t call in affair. That sound like an old married couple cheating on each other.”

Yee Li pulled her hand away and crossed her arm “Aang.” She called him in frustration.

“Sorry. The point is, we had a…something, and it didn’t end well. We had this big, stupid misunderstanding and we haven’t talked since. Until today, that is. When I left here I went to talk to her.” He was rambling, he knew he was, but it wasn’t easy for him to get right to the point.

The more Aang talked, the more it sounded like he had feelings for Katara. She crossed her arms tighter across her chest “And what did you talk about?”

He held his head down “We talked about the past, and the misunderstanding,” he looked at her “and Bumi.”

“So, you think he’s your son?” she asked.

“He is.” He answered matter-of-factly.

“Are you sure?” she challenged.

Aang looked at her, his brows furrowed “Yes. Katara said-“

“Katara _seems_ nice and all,” Yee Li interrupted “but you never know.”

He was offended “ _I_ know.” He sat up “Katara is the most straightforward person I know. If she says Bumi is my son, then he _is_ my son.”

Yee Li unfolded her arms and drew back “Why are you getting so defensive?” she snapped “I’m just trying to help you. All I’m trying to say is maybe a DNA test is in order.”

“I don’t need that. I trust Katara’s word.”

She huffed “You’re mighty anxious to accept whatever _Katara_ says.”

He stood up “And why wouldn’t I?”

She stood up and got into his face “I don’t know, maybe because she lied to you for five years.”

Aang stared at Yee Li for a long moment. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. He plopped down on the bed “You’re right. I’ll talk to Katara.” 

He started standing up “I’ll go back over there-”

“You don’t have to do that.” She reached over and got her phone “I have her number, remember.”

Aang looked at the rose gold phone and sat down “Oh yeah, I forgot.” he took it from her, stood up and started waking to the door.

Yee Li stood up “Where are you going?”

“Outside. To call Katara.” He realized she wanted him to make the call with her there. He squinted at her “I think I better handle this alone.”

She sat on the bed “Oh. Okay.”

Aang shook his head a bit and walked out the balcony door.

Yee Li watched him take a deep breath then make the call. Aang looked at her, then turned his back. His posture said it all, Katara was not the least bit pleased and she was letting him know it. He was also nodding way more than she liked. When he took the phone from his ear she turned and acted like she’d been watching TV.

“How’d it go.”

He threw the phone on the bed as he walked by and plopped down on the couch “She’s going to text a time and address. She knows someone who works at a lab and she may be able to get them to process everything tomorrow.”

Yee Li couldn’t believe her ears “You’re going to trust _her_ so set everything up with her _friend_? Aang, really?”

“Look!” Aang said louder than he meant to. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple “I just want this done, and the sooner the better. If she can get this over with, then that’s what I’m going to do. I’m sure this person would risk their job and reputation for Katara.” He laid down and turned his face to the back of the sofa “It’s been a long day. Please wake up when the text comes.”

“Aren’t you coming to bed?”

“No.”

Her shoulders sagged as she exhaled “Aang, I’m sorry, but it’s best that you know for sure now instead of wondering your whole life.” He didn’t say anything. She stood up and walked over to where he laid, perching herself on the sliver of space behind him. She rested her hand on his arm “Please don’t be mad at me. I was just thinking about what was in your best interest.”

“I know.” He mumbled

She leaned over him “I didn’t want to upset you.”

He turned over and she slipped onto his chest “I know you didn’t.” he rested his hand on her back “Today was just a lot to take in.”

“I know it is.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek then whispered in his ear “Maybe we can end it on a better note.” she slid her hand down his chest “Maybe I can make you feel better.”

He smiled “Maybe you can.”

* * *

 

Aang walked into the office and saw Bumi sitting on a stool with his back to the door. The technician was swabbing his cheek. Before he could walk all the way in Katara pushed him back into the hallway.

“You need to stay out of sight.” She sniped at him. “I don’t want you around Bumi until you know for sure you want to be in his life.”

He blinked at her “Why wouldn’t I want to be in his life.”

She pursed her lips at him “One minute you’re excited to tell him you’re his dad, and the next your calling me for a DNA test. I need you to make up your mind, because you will not jerk that little boy around.”

Aang wanted to argue, but he couldn’t. Katara had a point. He nodded his head. When the door started opening, he slipped behind it.

“Mom, that was gross, but the lady gave me this.” He held up a sucker “Can I eat it now?”

Katara put her hand on Bumi’s back “After breakfast. Dad has everything ready.”

They turned to leave and saw Yee Li walking down the hall. Katara cut her eyes, what was she there for? She was the one who put this idea in Aang’s head and Katara knew it. What was worse, he was silly enough to listen to it.

“Good morning Guy.” Yee Li said to bumi as she stopped in front of them.

“Hi Lady. Is the Avatar here too?”

Yee Li looked up confused, then she saw Aang step from behind the door and shake his head. She looked back at the boy “No, he’s resting.” She glanced at Katara “yesterday was a very exciting day for him.” She stooped down to Bumi “so, what are you up to today.”

“We’re going to eat breakfast with Gramp and Uncle Sokka.”

She smiled “That sounds great.” She stood up and looked at Katara “have fun.”

Katara cut her eyes “You too.” And nudged Bumi to start walking.

The tech came back to the door “Oh, Katara, do you want me to email the results to you when everything is done?”

Katara looked over her shoulder “Send them to him.” She looked at Aang “I know what it says.”

The technician looked at Aang “Well didn’t you grow into a handsome young man.”

Aang looked at the woman for a moment, then smiled “Malina?”

She smiled “Come on it, lets get this out of the way.”

They walked into the office and Malina directed Aang to sit on stool and open his mouth. As she swabbed his cheek Yee Li asked, “How do you all know each other?”

Malina took the swab, put it in a tube and closed it off “I used to date Katara’s dad a while back.” She handed Aang a post-it pad and a pen “Write your email address down for me.” She turned to Yee Li and patted Aang on the back “This one spent a lot of time at Hakoda’s house.” Aang handed her the pad and pen. “Ok. I should have it by this afternoon.”

“Thanks, Malina.” Aang hugged her. “I’ll stay in touch.”

“You’d better.” She patted his back “But I don’t want to see you for this again.”

He chuckled as they released each other “You won’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. it's been a combination of writers block and personal stuff getting in the way. I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Truth

It was late afternoon when the email came. Aang looked at the numbers and codes that he didn’t understand and went on to the part he was looking for.

_The alleged father, Aang Nima, is not excluded as the biological father of the tested child, Bumi Tibeluk._

_Based on testing analyses of DNA loci listed, the probability of paternity is 99.9998%._

He showed it to Yee Li, then called his adopted father, Gyatso, to tell him about the last two days.

“Gyatso?” Aang said when Gyatso didn’t say anything. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” The old man said in his cool way “I’m just a bit shocked…shocked, but not surprised.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I knew that you and Katara were together at one time or another, I just wasn’t sure when. I also always felt that you two would have a family together eventually. Perhaps not like this, but the  boy is here now.”

Aang smiled a bit “Yeah, he is.”

Aang was quiet, Gyatso asked “Well, when can I come see him?”

“Um, I don’t know. Katara’s not so happy with me right now. I think she thinks I didn’t believe Bumi was mine, and it wasn’t like that. It was just that Yee Li had a point.”

“Did she?”

Aang paused for a moment “Yes, she did. Why would you ask that?”

“Well, son, I don’t know the young lady, but do you think what she said was really in you’re best interest, or was it out of distrust of your relationship with Katara.”

“Yee Li isn’t like that, Gyatso.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Aang hesitated “I am. I would have had do it eventually. I mean the Avatar has a kid out of the blue, I’d have to come up with some answers.”

“If you say so.” The man said “I think Appa and I will head that way. Katara’s upset with you, not us.”

Aang pursed his lips “That’s real nice Gyatso.”

The old man laughed.

* * *

“Hi, it’s me.” Aang said, trying to sound chipper.

Katara didn’t share his enthusiasm “So I guess you got the results.”

“Yeah, I did.”

Katara huffed and rolled her eyes “I suppose you want to see him now.”

Aang smiled a bit “I’d like that, if you don’t mind.”

Katara was quiet for a bit “You’re at my door right now, aren’t you?”

He chuckled “Yeah, we are.”

“We?” Katara snapped. Hadn’t she meddled enough. Couldn’t Yee Li just let Aang and Bumi have this time and butt out.

Aang heard the disdain in Katara’s voice “Yes.” He answered simply. He didn’t want Yee Li to know that Katara was upset, and he didn’t want to tell Katara that Yee Li had invited herself along and he didn’t have the heart to tell her no.

“We’re still at Dads.” Katara grumbled “Do you remember how to get here.”

“Yes. We’ll be there in a few.”

“Great.” She said sarcastically.

* * *

Aang drove out to the edge of town. He was enthusiastic. He’d get to spend time with Bumi, and it would be great to see Hakoda and Sokka again. And, even though she was angry with him, he wanted to see Katara. Things could feel like old times.

He looked over at Yee Li; maybe not so much like old times.

He pulled into the driveway and put the car into park. Yee Li asked, “Is this it?”

He looked up at the large cabin and smiled “This is it.”

Aang thought about the last time he’d been there, the night he and Katara argued. He thought about earlier that night, before they’d gotten into that cursed conversation. He smiled at the thought.

“You have some good memories here, huh?” Yee Li asked.

He nodded. He’d spent so much of his teenage years at Hakoda’s house, but that wasn’t the memory on his mind. He was thinking about Katara, in his lap, the two of them sweaty and naked as the day they were born. He wondered if that was the night Bumi was conceived.

“Let’s go.” Aang said and he opened his door.

They walked up to the door “I didn’t know cabins were this nice. I thought they were all dirty places in the woods.”

He laughed “No. Most of them are really nice.” He rang the doorbell.

Hakoda opened the door and gave polite smile “Hello Aang.”

“Hi sir,” he said with a bow. He stepped aside “This is my girlfriend, Yee Li. Yee Li, this is Katara’s father, Hakoda.”

Hakoda looked at Aang and raised an eyebrow, then he looked at Yee Li.” Hello. Welcome.”

“Thanks for having us.” She chirped.

Hakoda stepped aside and let them in. He led them to the den at the back of the house where Katara was standing at the window looking out.

“Hi.” Aang said quietly.

Katara exhaled and turned around “Hello.”

The two just looked stood stiffly and looked at each other. Hakoda knew they needed a moment alone. He turned to Yee Li “Why don’t I show you around.”

“That sounds great.” She said “I’ve never been in a cabin before.” She looked at Aang.

Hakoda saw her about to say something and he interrupted “I’m very proud of our cabin. My father and I built it when the kids’ mom and I got married.” He offered her his arm. She looked at Aang again, but he was still focused on Katara. Hakoda stepped closer and whispered “Young lady, I think they need a moment to settle things, don’t you?”

Yee Li looked a Hakoda, then put her hand loosely on his arm “I bet everything is as beautiful as the outside.”

Katara watched her father and the interloper walk away then she looked at Aang “She’s a little slow on the uptake, isn’t she?”

Aang sighed “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Take your anger at me out on Yee Li.”

“I’m not.” She said “That’s my anger at her.”

Aang shook his head “That’s so petty. You can’t be mad at her because we’re dating.”

Katara let out a harsh chuckle “You can’t be serious.” He obviously was “Come on Aang. I know she’s the one who put the idea of a DNA test in your head.

He looked at her dumbfounded. He knew he couldn’t deny it. “She had some very valid points.”

“I didn’t know jealousy was a valid point.”

Aang drew back “Excuse me?”

Katara crossed her arms “You saw her, she wasn’t going to budge an inch without you. Why is she here anyway?”

“She’s my girlfriend.

“Yeah? For how long?” Katara challenged.

Aang squinted at her “Why does that matter to you?”

“It matters to me because I don’t want Bumi getting attached to her, then she’s gone and there’s somebody else.”

“Oh, because I’m sure you haven’t had men in and out of his life.”

She glared at him and landed her hands on her hips “ _I_ haven’t. In all his life he’s met one guy I’ve been dating and that’s only because we ran into him at the store. I don’t let men just galivant in and out of my son’s life.”

Aang’s brows furrowed “Our son.” He corrected.

“Oh. You’re ready to claim him now, or are you two going to decide tomorrow that DNA results aren’t good enough.”

Aang huffed and looked out of the window behind Katara. He saw Bumi run across the far end of the yard, laughing as Sokka ran not far behind him. His face softened as he thought about how that should have been him playing outside with the boy.

He looked at Katara “I’m sorry I asked for the test. I always believed you, I just needed to have proof. If Yee Li had questions, I know others would too.

She dropped her hands to her side “You could have told me that.”

“There was so much going on yesterday. I couldn’t think straight.” He smirked at her “maybe we need to go to counseling to work on our communication skills.”

She snorted “We?”

“Okay, maybe just me.”

Katara laughed and walked over to Aang. She reached out and took his hand “Come on.” She walked him to the door and told him to stop there, then walked out onto the deck “Bumi, come here Sweetie.” Bumi ran toward her and she met him at the bottom of the steps. Sokka wasn’t far behind him.

 She got nervous for a second, then she saw Sokka look at Aang standing at the door, then look at her and give her a thumb up. She smiled “Bumi, remember I told you that I would call your dad and tell him to come and visit.”

Excitement lit in the child’s eyes “Yeah. Is he coming?”

Katara smiled “He’s here, and he can’t wait to see you.” She took her son’s hand and they walked up the steps together. She stopped midway and gestured to Aang to come outside.”

Aang stepped out slowly, nervous as could be, and smiling at Bumi. The boy looked at the man “Hi Mr. Avatar. Did you bring my dad?”

Katara chuckled and stooped down beside him “Bumi,” he looked at her “Aang is your dad.”

Bumi looked at Aang, then looked back to Katara, confused “Really?”

Katara nodded at the boy and he walked up to Aang, slowly and shyly. He extened his finger and beckoned his father closer. Aang stooped down to him and Bumi whispered “I’m really glad you’re my daddy.”

Aang’s eyes went wide and tears welled in them, but he fought them back “I’m really glad I’m your daddy too.”

Bumi held his head down “Can I give you a hug?”

Aang opened his arms “I’d like that very much.”

Bumi smiled and then his little mouth turned down and tears fell from his eyes as he launched himself into his father’s chest. Aang couldn’t hold back any more.

“I’m here buddy.” He said though his tears “I’m here.”


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to give you such a short chapter. Hopefully I can post another one soon.

“I’d love to show you the basement, but that’s Sokka’s apartment now.” The man chuckled as he lead his guest back through the house “Tui only knows what down there looks like.”

Yee Li laughed “That’s alright. Your home is beautiful.”

“Thank you. It just feels empty with just me and Sokka here. I told Katara she and Bumi can have the upstairs, but she wants to stay in town.”

“Maybe she just wanted to see what it’s like to be on her own. I know I couldn’t wait to have a place that was all mine. She may change her mind later.”

Hakoda continued to walk, saying something about the house, but Yee Li didn’t hear him. She stopped when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Katara taking Aang’s hand into hers.

The two of them looked at each other so tenderly. Yee Li’s heart broke, there was obviously still some kind of love between the two of them. She watched Katara turn and Aang follow her to the door where he stopped and watched her go farther out onto the porch.

She was about to do it right then, Katara was about to tell Bumi Aang was his father. Yee Li took a step to go to him. She wanted to be there with Aang for this moment, to share with him if things went well, or support him if they didn’t. She moved to go to him, but she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

“Let him have this.” Hakoda said quietly “The first time you see your child is a special one, and, from what I heard, his wasn’t ideal.” Yee Li turned and looked at Hakoda who had a sweet smile on his face. “Let him have this moment for him and Bumi.”

She just looked at Hakoda, not wanting to admit he was right. Aang and Bumi deserved this time that Katara had cheated them out of. It wasn’t fair to either of them that things had to go like this.

She watched as Aang walked out. She and Hakoda stepped a little farther into the kitchen and watched quietly as Bumi walked up to Aang. The boy was timid at first, but he was in Aang’s arms quickly and they both cried with happiness. She took a picture.

* * *

Katara stood on the edge of the porch with tears in her eyes as Sokka took several pictures with his phone. She glances up and saw Hakoda and Yee Li walk out onto the deck. Aang turned to his girlfriend.

“He’s glad I’m his daddy.” He said with a great smile on his face and his cheeks soaking wet. He wiped his palm across his face, then turned and brushed his thumb across Bumi’s cheeks to wipe his tears away. “I can’t wait for Gyatso and Appa to meet you.”

* * *

Katara sat on the middle step and smiled as she watched her son play with his father and uncle in the yard. This moment had taken far to long to happen, but she was grateful it was finally here.

She inhaled, taking in the smell of the meat in the smoker and vegetables on the grill. Her father and Yee Li had gone to the market down the street to get some things for dinner and came back with more food than even Sokka could eat. Hakoda said that this was a day to be celebrated.

She looked up and grinned as an old, familiar sound echoed through the air. “They’re here.” She announced watching the shadow move across the sky.

Bumi stopped and went to her “Who’s here?”

She looked at him and smiled “Gyatso and Appa. They were so excited to see you they came right away.”

Aang and Sokka walked up behind the boy “Who’s Yatso and Papa?”

The adults giggled at the cuteness. Aang said “Gyatso is my dad, and Appa is-“

“A big, hairy monster.” Sokka cut in with an eerie tone and his fingers clawed.

Katara hopped up and slapped her brother’s hand “You stop that.” She stooped down to Bumi “Appa isn’t a monster, he’s a flying bison.”

“Really?” the boy asked with wide eyes.

“Yes, really.” His mother answered, “And he is very gentle and nice.”

A loud bellow sounded and Bumi launched into Katara’s arms and looked up. He inhaled at the sight of the huge ball of fur coming towards them and buried his face in her arms.

Aang was worried, but he just watched as Katara rubbed Bumi’s back and spoke quietly to him until the boy raised his head and looked up as Appa landed in the middle of the yard. Aang held his hand out to the boy “Come on. I’ll take you to meet them.”

Bumi looked at Aang’s hand and snuggled closer to his mom. Aang’s face fell and he looked at Katara.

“Just give him a minute.” She said quietly.

Aang nodded sadly and looked over to his girlfriend. Yee Li walked with him to Gyatso and Appa.


	7. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't had a third of this chapter sitting in my folder for 4 months.......
> 
> Yeah, writer's block sucks, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it.

Aang tried to look happy, but he was hurt. He was Bumi’s father, but he was a stranger to the boy. Ever since he found out Gyatso was coming he could see himself walking hand in hand with his son. The two of them walking proudly together so that he could introduce Bumi to his grandfather. But now he was taking that walk with Yee Li.

Yee Li…he had gotten so caught up in how he was feeling he’d forgotten that this would be the first time Yee Li would be meeting Gyatso. And what a way for her to meet him. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand as they stopped and watched Gyatso bend himself down from Appa’s saddle.

Aang and Gyatso hugged each other “My Boy.” Gyatso laughed as he hugged Aang. They pulled apart “or do I have to call you Young Man now.”

Aang laughed “Whatever you want.” He let go of the man’s shoulders and turned to his right “Gyatso, this is Yee Li.”

Gyatso looked to the woman and smiled “What a lovely young lady.” He bowed a bit “It’s nice to meet you.”

She bowed in return “I’ve heard so much about you.” She chirped “It’s nice to meet you.”

He turned back to Aang “So He’s afraid of Appa?”

“Yeah,” Aang said sadly.  He went to Appa hugged his cheek “Hey Buddy, guess what.”

Yee Li and Gyatso smiled as Appa groaned in returned.

“I’ve got a son. His name is Bumi and I want him to meet you, but he’s a little scared.” Appa huffed. Aang turned to see Hakoda walking up to Gyatso.

“It’s good to see you again old friend.” Hakoda said as he hugged the older man.

“Yes.” Gyatso said “What an odd, but wonderful occasion.” He released Hakoda who moved out of the way for Sokka to greet the man. Gyatso laughed “You young people have a way of making me feel old.”

“No,” Sokka said with a grin “We’re just trying to be like you.”

“Hi Gyatso.” He heard from behind Sokka. He looked to see Katara walking toward him hand in hand with Bumi.

He took a few steps to meet them “Katara.” He sighed with a smile and his head slightly tilted “You’re even more beautiful than I remember.”

Katara chuckled “Thank you..” She hugged the man, Bumi still holding tight to her hand. She looked down to her son “Bumi, this is Gyatso. He is Aang’s dad.”

The boy looked at Katara, then Gyatso, then back at Katara “He’s a grandpa.” Bumi said matter-of-factly.

Gyatso laughed “Well, I am now.”  He bowed to the boy “I’m pleased to meet you, Young Bumi.”

Bumi smiled at the old man and bowed sheepishly in return.

* * *

They sat in chairs spread out across Hakoda’s deck and enjoyed the food from the grill. Everyone quietly smiled about the fact that Bumi, who at first wouldn’t budge from his mother’s side, had inched his way to where Aang was sitting and had settled himself beside his father in the lounge chair.

Little conversations were going on. Gyatso and Katara sat at the table and spoke quietly to each other. She looked solemn until her patted her hand and said something, then she smiled. Sokka and Hakoda stood at the grill, talking over the foil wrapped fish they had just placed on it Bumi and Aang sat in the lounge chair, Aang showing his son how to play a game on his phone.

Yee Li sat alone. The food was good, and she was happy to see that Aang and Bumi were bonding, but it was hard for her to be there. Everyone there knew each other, they all had this long history together or a familial connection and she felt like a third wheel. It was true that everyone was being nice to her, well, everyone except for Katara who was clearly acting like the other woman wasn’t there. She felt alone.

Every so often Aang would look over and smile at her. She’d never seen him so happy, so, every time he asked if she was alright or if she needed anything Yee Li would smile and say, “I’m fine.”

She looked around her. Hakoda and Sokka stood by the grill, drinking beers and talking. Yee Li thought they were nice, and rather pleasant to look at, even if they were a bit rough around the edges.

Gyatso and Katara sat at the table, talking and laughing with each other. Gyatso, Aang’s adopted father, seemed very sweet. She’d expect nothing more from the person who raised Aang.

Then there was Katara. She was nice enough, Yee Li supposed, but she was untrustworthy. Why did everyone like her so much?

Beautiful. Gyatso called Yee Li ‘lovely’ but Katara was ‘more beautiful than he remembered’. She was cute, sure, but beautiful was pushing it. Maybe Gyatso was just being a nice old man.

* * *

Time went by all too fast. As it started getting late, Hakoda told Gyatso that he was welcome to stay there. After all, where would Appa be able to sleep in the city. As Katara gathered Bumi’s things, the boy ran up to Hakoda and kissed him on his cheek. “Good night GranPop. Have a good grandpa sleepover.”

Hakoda laughed “I will. You sleep well, okay.”

“I will.” He hugged Hakoda and looked over at Gyatso. “Goodnight Mr. Yatso.”

The old man laughed “Goodnight My Boy.” Aang looked at Gyatso and smiled.

“Alright Bumi. I’m ready.” Katara said as she came down the stairs “Did you say goodnight?”

“I am.” The boy called. He ran over to his uncle “Goodnight Uncle Sokka.”

“Goodnight buddy.”

He ran over to Yee Li “Goodnight Miss Yee.”

She smiled “Good night Handsome.”

He went to Aang and grabbed his hand “Come on. It’s time to go.”

Yee Li’s smile dropped. Everyone stopped and looked at Aang. He kneeled down “I have to go to my room, Bumi. I’ll come see you tomorrow.”

The boy pouted “But I want to have a sleepover too. You can sleep in my room.”

“But who will keep Yee Li company?” Aang asked.

Bumi looked at the woman “You can stay with Mom.”

Katara and Yee Li spoke at once “That’s not a good idea.”

Katara stepped up to where Bumi was “Sweetie, it’s past your bedtime and you’ll probably fall asleep in the car. Aang will come and have breakfast with you,” she looked at the man “Won’t you Aang.”

He looked at the boy “I sure will. I’ll be there bright and early, maybe even before you wake up.”

But that wasn’t what the child wanted to hear. He threw his arms around Aang’s neck “No. I want you to go with me.”

Aang was flabbergasted. Bumi had a tight grip on his neck and was crying hysterically and screaming “No.” as Katara, first, tried to cajole him into letting go, then physically tired to get Bumi to relax the death grip he had on Aang’s neck.

“I’ll go. Don’t cry. It’s okay.” He rushed out to get his son to stop crying.

“You will?” the boy said, letting go. He was red in the face with a runny.

Aang took a breath rubbing at his red neck “Yes, I will.”

Katara cut her eyes at Aang “Bumi. Go up clean your face.” She said in a stiff voice.

The boy didn’t care about the fact that that voice usually meant he was in trouble. He was having a sleepover with his dad. He ran off to the bathroom.

Katara stood up with a look on her face that could freeze alcohol. Sokka’s eyes stretched. “Yeah. I better go help the kid before there’s snot everywhere.”

Hakoda was no fool “I’ll go with you.” The men rushed out of the room, Gyatso followed them quietly.

Katara stepped to Aang “I know you’re new to this,” she said, trying to keep her calm “but you can’t give into him when he throws a fit. He has to know that he can’t always have his way.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Aang defended “Like you said, he’ll fall asleep in the car. I’ll tuck him in, then I’ll leave and be back before he wakes up in the morning. No big deal.”

“And when he does that tomorrow? What about when you have to go back home?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

Katara scowled at him and rolled her eyes “Whatever.” She turned and walked away.

He turned to Yee Li “I’m sorry. I’ll come to the room as soon as he’s settled.”

She smiled “Don’t apologize. You’re doing the right thing.”

“I hope so.”

“You are.” She said trying to assure him…and herself.


End file.
